


Spar

by Burgie



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, female WoL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-31 06:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Zelda and Estinien's sparring practice gets a little... heated. Zelda belongs to ZDusk.





	Spar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZDusk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDusk/gifts).

Steel rang against steel in the forest as lances came together. Zelda, her hair tied back for once in an attempt to keep it out of her face, neatly avoided each thrust of the lance as she parried her opponent's attacks, his lips pursing at her. She could just see his frown beneath his helm, though it wasn't very fair that he wore one and she didn't. Zelda had been wearing one, but... well, it was hot.

"Take your damn helm off already," Zelda huffed. "I can see you sweating from here." At least she'd changed into light mail for this sparring session, though even that was annoyingly hot. She did not like the feeling of sweat running down her back or dripping from her temples, nor did she much like the idea of braving the various monsters in the river to bathe. Estinien, however, had elected to wear his azure dragoon armour, as ever.

"And leave myself vulnerable to attack? Never," said Estinien, his voice equally as rough and gravelly.

"Fine then, let's take a break," said Zelda. As if taking that to mean that she gave up, Estinien swung his lance, the point headed for her chest. Zelda neatly flicked it away with her own lance though, frowning at him. "That's not a break."

"I never leave a battle before it's won," said Estinien. He did, however, reach up and remove his helm, tossing it to one side. Zelda definitely did not get distracted by the tousled mess of his white hair, the way it clung to his temples. Even damp with sweat, it looked... good. Zelda licked her lips, swallowing as she glanced away for the merest second. It was just enough time for Estinien to lunge at her again, but Zelda saw him at the last moment and stepped towards him, forcing him backwards as their lances came together again and again.

"Getting tired yet?" Zelda asked, knowing that he must be absolutely roasting inside that shiny black armour.

"You're the one who suggested a break, mayhap you are the one who is getting tired?" Estinien asked. Zelda neatly flicked his lance away, though, smirking at him. The smirk drove Estinien onward as he stepped closer to her, parrying her every swipe even as she parried his. But Zelda continued to press him backwards, pressing her advantage until at last, an unexpected tree root sent Estinien sprawling, his lance falling from his hand as he landed almost on his back. With a grin, Zelda swooped down upon him, pressing the tip of her lance to the sweet spot beneath his chin.

"I win," said Zelda, still grinning at him even as her chest heaved. Estinien was panting too, one hand still outstretched for his lance. They both noticed their proximity at the same time, though, the air between them becoming charged not with the heat of battle this time. Estinien's gauntleted hands came up to cup Zelda's face as their lips crashed together, Zelda pulling her mail gloves off to tangle her fingers in Estinien's hair as she deepened the kiss. Sure, they'd ended up like this when they'd sparred before, with less armour in the way, even, but of course, the one day it happened, Estinien had to be wearing the worst armour to change out of.

"Surely, there are some caves around here not inhabiting dragons," said Estinien. Zelda laughed, even if he did have a point.

"Why don't you go and clear one out for me?" Zelda asked, moving so that he could get up. She couldn't help but laugh as he got to his feet and looked about to do just that. "I was joking! Ysayle said all the dragons here are good ones anyway, or at the very least sentient."

"You'll forgive me if I don't trust the word of one who consorts with them," said Estinien. Zelda rolled her eyes but followed him, collecting the discarded armour and lance. Estinien had already picked up his lance and put his helm back on, which was annoying. She'd rather liked seeing more of his face and hair.

"See, what'd I tell you? Empty," said Zelda, looking around the cave that she found Estinien in. She half-expected Estinien to take a closer look just in case, so she was surprised when he removed his helm again and strode towards her, stripping his gauntlets off as well before pulling Zelda towards him, his thumbs brushing her cheekbones, tongue probing her mouth. Zelda moaned, falling back against the cave wall for a moment with the intensity of it.

But it was only for a few brief, wonderful moments before Estinien pulled away and began to remove his armour, trying to place it on the ground as carefully as he could. Zelda wasn't even ashamed to watch as more of Estinien's body was revealed, the body that she'd only ever dreamed about seeing, honed by years of training as the azure dragoon. She'd already felt his strength plenty of times, of course, but to see the reason behind that strength was...

"Wait a sec," said Zelda, heart pounding as Estinien stepped towards her again. "Do you have protection?"

"I have my lance," said Estinien. Zelda laughed, though she shouldn't have been surprised. He'd only been with Aymeric before, as far as she knew, and besides, Ishgard didn't seem like the place to sell condoms.

"Never mind, this is why I always keep some on me," said Zelda, glad that she'd started carrying one with her the first time their sparring had awakened something in her.

"Oh, that protection," said Estinien, his eyes widening as he saw the small square package that Zelda produced. "That makes sense, an adventurer would always be prepared..."

"Exactly," said Zelda. "Do you need me to put it on you too?"

"I think I can handle it," said Estinien, giving her a heated smirk as he took the condom from her. Suddenly feeling a touch embarrassed, Zelda finished changing out of her mail, tossing aside her bra before turning her attention back to Estinien at the snap of elastic. Zelda bit her lip, her face heating, as she watched Estinien remove his underwear, finally seeing something that she would have felt if he'd chosen to wear mail today. She'd felt it before, though, back when things hadn't progressed beyond embarrassed stumbling away. At least that tension had finally gone up in flames. Now, that inferno engulfed them, enough to give Zelda the courage to glance at Estinien as he rolled the condom on. She quickly looked away, biting her lip, before removing the last of her undergarments, leaving them with her bra.

Given the sparring before, Zelda had expected Estinien to be rough, had expected him to roll around on the cave floor with her. Instead, he dipped his head to kiss her, surprisingly-soft lips brushing her own before moving down to her neck, his hands skimming gentle fingertips down the curve of her back, over her hips. Zelda gave a soft moan, rolling her hips up towards him. Their eyes met in a question as Estinien's fingers hovered just over Zelda's thigh, asking if he should proceed. In answer, Zelda took his hand with her own and placed it between her thighs, the touch shocking her into another delighted moan. Estinien gave a moan of his own as he curled his fingers, sliding one in.

Estinien curved one arm around Zelda's back, supporting her as her back arched, his other hand busy between her legs. Zelda reached a hand forward, clenched it into a fist for a moment, and then finally mustered the courage to wrap it around his cock, stroking gently as another finger plunged deeper inside her. Maybe it was the sheer pleasure, maybe it was just how exceedingly gentle and caring he was being, but somehow, any nerves that Zelda was feeling fell away, emboldening her to pull Estinien's head up to kiss his lips again, fingers curled in his sweaty hair at the back of his neck. Zelda didn't even care that they both stunk of sweat, that they were in a cave, that everyone would notice they'd been gone for so long, she didn't care that they'd have to wash off in the river afterwards. All she cared about was the feeling of Estinien as he withdrew his fingers with a look asking if she was ready. Zelda's answer was to wrap her legs around Estinien's waist, hooking her arms around his neck.

Estinien thrust up into Zelda with exactly the amount of force she'd expected, the feeling delighting her as much as she'd dreamed of. A louder moan fell from her lips, a call of his name, and Estinien gave a low growl of pleasure, gripping her hips as he began to thrust up into her once she'd given him the signal to move with her hips. And, as Estinien continued his pace, gradually adding just a touch of speed, Zelda cried out and rolled her hips with him, pleasure singing through every part of her. Almost before she knew what was happening, Estinien had backed up to a wall of the cave, clearly not caring about the rock digging into his back, just so that he could be pinned against something while Zelda moved her hips and kissed him, moaning louder as Estinien matched her speed with his own, his eyes catching hers. Her cheeks matched her eyes in shade, but he only saw this for a few brief moments before they were kissing again, his hands briefly moving to Zelda's sides.

"I need more friction," Estinien murmured against Zelda's lips.

"You mean like this?" Zelda asked, trying to grind her hips down harder. By Estinien's moan of delight and the way he tilted his head back, it worked. That and the way he dug his fingernails into Zelda's hips, trying to thrust into her a little faster now that he was in deeper. Angled like this, it was only too easy for him to hit the right spot, causing Zelda to tighten around him and cry out in pleasure, her fingernails digging into his shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Estinien asked, gazing at Zelda, concern clear in his gaze, shining through the lust.

"I thought you'd be used to that by now with Aymeric," said Zelda, tightening around him again at the mere thought. Estinien's eyes widened before a grin grew on his face again.

"Oh, I see," said Estinien, angling his hips in an attempt to hit that spot as much as possible. Zelda cried out again, a cry of his name falling from her lips and echoing in the cave slightly. Briefly fearing that someone might hear them (though that someone would surely also hear the sounds of skin against skin, the slick sounds of sex, the way they panted and moaned), Estinien pressed his lips to Zelda's again so that she moaned into his mouth again. Though, some of those moans were his own at the feeling of pleasure that was Zelda tightening around him over and over again.

Zelda's pleasure was what finally pulled Estinien over the edge, the elezen almost growling Zelda's name as he reached his climax buried deep inside her. He gave a few more thrusts out of habit, Zelda moaning softly as Estinien's lips grazed her ear.

"I believe we may have skipped the courting process," said Estinien, panting as he pulled out of Zelda and set her back on the ground on shaky legs.

"That's okay, you can catch me dinner," said Zelda, a smile on her lips as she touched his chest. She was glad, now, that the tension was gone, replaced by nothing but pleasure and the comfort of closeness.

"Or perhaps we could catch dinner together," said Estinien, dipping his head to kiss her neck.

"We'd skip dinner, so I'll pass on that," said Zelda, smirking at him. Estinien's answering kiss was enough to make her consider rethinking that, but only for a moment. Well, perhaps several moments, she amended as Estinien's fingers glided over her skin.

Several long, long moments later, two bedraggled dragoons crept back into camp, one missing his customary helm. Zelda ignored the looks that some of her friends were giving her and simply sat down at the campfire that Alphie had no doubt made in their absence. If anyone was expecting Estinien to sit opposite her, he did not- only sat down beside her, his hair barely covering a new mark on his neck.

Gil would pass hands later, once the big, scary dragoon had gone to bed.


End file.
